Dziady/Poema/Część III/Ustęp/Przegląd wojska
Jest plac ogromny: jedni zowią szczwalnią, Tam car psy wtrawia, nim puści na zwierza; Drudzy plac zowią grzeczniej gotowalnią, Tam car swe stroje próbuje, przymierza, Nim w rury, w piki, w działa ustrojony, Wyjdzie odbierać monarchów pokłony. - Kokietka idąc na bal do pałacu Nie tyle trawi przed zwierciadłem czasów, Nie robi tyle umizgów, grymasów, Ile car co dzień na tym swoim placu. Inni w tym placu widzą saranczarnię, Mówią, że car tam hoduje nasiona Chmury sarańczy, która wypasiona Wyleci kiedyś i ziemię ogarnie. Są, co plac zowią toczydłem chirurga, Bo tu car naprzód lancety szlifuje, Nim wyciągnąwszy rękę z Petersburga, Tnie tak, że cała Europa poczuje; Lecz nim wyśledzi, jak głęboka rana, Nim plastr obmyśli od nagłej krwi straty, Już car puls przetnie szacha i sułtana I krew wypuści spod serca Sarmaty. Plac różnych imion, lecz w języku rządów Zowie się placem wojskowych przeglądów. Dziesiąta - ranek - już przeglądów pora, Już plac okrąża ludu zgraja cicha, Jako brzeg czarny białego jeziora; Każdy się tłoczy, na środek popycha. Po placu, jako rybitwy nad wodą, Zwija się kilku doriców i dragunów; Ciekawsze głowy tylcem piki bodą, Na bliższe karki sypią grad bizunów. Kto wylazł naprzód jak żaba z bagniska, Ze łbem się cofa i kark w tłumy wciska. Słychać grzmot z dala, głuchy, jednostajny, Jak kucie młotów lub młócenie cepów: To bęben, pułków przewodnik zwyczajny, Za nim szeregi ciągną się wzdłuż stepów, Mnogie i różne, lecz w jednym ubiorze, Zielone, w śniegu czernią się z daleka; I płynie każda kolumna jak rzeka, I wszystkie w placu toną jak w jeziorze. Tu mi daj, muzo, usta stu Homerów, W każde wsadź ze sto paryskich języków, I daj mi pióra wszystkich buchalterów, Bym mógł wymienić owych pułkowników, I oficerów, i podoficerów, I szeregowych zliczyć bohaterów. Lecz bohatery tak podobne sobie, Tak jednostajne! stoi chłop przy chłopie, Jako rząd koni żujących przy żłobie, Jak kłosy w jednym uwiązane snopie, Jako zielone na polu konopie, Jak wiersze książki, jak skiby zagonów, Jak petersburskich rozmowy salonów. Tyle dostrzegłem, że jedni z Moskalów, Wyżsi od drugich na pięć lub sześć calów, Mieli na czapkach mosiężne litery Jakby łysinki - to grenadyjery; I było takich trzy zgraje wąsalów. Za nimi niżsi stali w mnogich rzędach, Jak pod liściami ogórki na grzędach. Żeby rozróżnić pułki w tej piechocie, Trzeba mieć bystry wzrok naturalisty, Który przegląda wykopane w błocie I gatunkuje, i nazywa glisty. Zagrzmiały trąby - to konne orszaki, I rozmaitsze, ułanów, huzarów, Dragonów: czapki, kirysy, kołpaki - Myślałbyś, że tu kapelusznik jaki Rozłożył składy swych różnych towarów; W końcu pułk wjechał: chłopy gdyby hlaki, Okute miedzią jak rzęd samowarów, A spodem pyski końskie jako haki. Pułki w tak różnych ubiorach i broniach Najlepiej będzie rozróżnić po koniach; Bo tak i nowa taktyka doradza, I z obyczajem ruskim to się zgadza. Napisał wielki jenerał Żomini, Że koń, nie człowiek, dobrą jazdę czyni; Dawno już o tym wiedzieli Rusini: Bo za dobrego konia gwardyjaka Zakupisz u nich dobrych trzech żołnierzy 19. Oficerskiego cena jest czworaka, I za takiego konia dać należy Lutnistę, skoczka albo też pisarza, A w czasach drogich nawet i kucharza. Skarbowe chude, poderwane klacze, Nawet te, które wożą lazarety, Jeśli je stawią w faraona gracze, Liczą się zawsze: klacz za dwie kobiety. Wróćmy do pułków. - Pierwszy wjechał kary, Drugi też kary, lecz anglizowany, Dwa było gniade, a piąty bułany, Siódmy znów gniady, ósmy jak mysz szary, Dziewiąty rosły, dziesiąty mierzyna, A potem znowu kary bez ogona, U dwunastego na czole łysina, A zaś ostatni wyglądał jak wrona. Harmat wjechało czterdzieści i osim, Jaszczyków więcej niźli drugie tyle; Wszystkiego dwieście, jak po wierzchu wnosim: Bo żeby dobrze zliczyć w jednę chwilę Śród mnóstwa koni i ludzi motłochu, Trzeba mieć oko twe, Napoleonie, Lub twoje, ruski intendencie prochu - Ty, nie zważając na ludzi i konie, Jaszczyków patrzysz, wnet liczbę ich zgadłeś, Wiesz, ile w każdym ładunków ukradłeś. Już plac okryły zielone mundury, Jak trawy, w które ubiera się łąka, Gdzieniegdzie tylko wznosi się do góry Jaszczyk podobny do błotnego bąka Lub polnej pluskwy z zielonawym grzbietem, A przy nim działo ze swoim lawetem Usiadło na kształt czarnego pająka. Każdy ten pająk ma nóg przednich cztery I cztery tylnych: zowią się te nogi Kanonijery i bombardyjery. Jeżeli siedzi spokojnie śród drogi, Noga się każda gdzieś daleko rucha; Myślisz, że całkiem oddzielne od brzucha, I brzuch jak balon w powietrzu ulata. Lecz skoro cicha, drzemiąca harmata Nagle się zbudzi rozkazem wyzwana, Jak tarantula, gdy jej kto w nos dmuchnie 20 Wnet ściągnie nogi/ podchyla kolana I nim się nadmie, nim jady wybuchnie, Zrazu przednimi kanonij erami Około pyska długo, szybko wije Jak mucha, co się w arszeniku splami, Siadłszy swój czarny pyszczek długo myje; Potem dwie przednie nogi w tył wywróci, Tylnymi kręci/ potem kiwa zadem, Nareszcie wszystkie nogi w bok rozrzuci, Chwilę spoczywa, w końcu buchnie jadem. Pułki stanęły - patrzą - car, car jedzie, Tuż kilku starych, konnych admirałów, Tłum adiutantów i ćma jenerałów Z tyłu i z przodu, a car sam na przedzie. Orszak dziwacznie pstry i cętkowany, Jak arlekiny: pełno na nich wstążek 21, Kluczyków, cyfer, portrecików, sprzążek, Ten sino, tamten żółto przepasany, Na każdym gwiazdek, kółek i krzyżyków Z przodu i z tyłu więcej niż guzików. Świecą się wszyscy, lecz nie światłem własném, Promienie na nich idą z oczu pańskich; Każdy jenerał jest robaczkiem jasnym, Co błyszczy pięknie w nocach świętojańskich; Lecz skoro przejdzie wiosna carskiej łaski, Nędzne robaczki tracą swoje blaski: Żyją, do cudzych krajów nie ucieka, Ale nikt nie wie, gdzie się w błocie wleką. Jenerał w ogień śmiałym idzie krokiem, Kula go trafi, car się doń uśmiechnie; Lecz gdy car strzeli niełaskawym okiem, Jenerał bladnie, słabnie, często - zdechnie. Śród dworzan prędzej znalazłbyś stoików, Wspaniałe dusze - choć gniew cara czują, Ani się zarżną, ani zachorują 22; Wyjadą na wieś do swych pałacyków I piszą stamtąd: ten do szambelana, Ów do metresy, ów do damy dworu, Liberalniejsi piszą do furmana. I znowu z wolna wrócą do faworu. - Tak z domu oknem zrucony pies zdycha, Kot miauknie tylko, lecz stanie na nogi I znowu szuka do powrotu drogi, I jakąś dziurą znowu wnidzie z cicha; Nim stoik w służbę wróci tryumfalnie, Na wsi rozprawia cicho - liberalnie. Car był w mundurze zielonym, z kołnierzem Złotym. Car nigdy nie zruca mundura; Mundur wojskowy jest to carska skóra, Car rośnie, żyje i - gnije żołnierzem. Ledwie z kolebki dziecko wyjdzie carskie, Zaraz do tronu zrodzony paniczyk Ma za strój kurtki kozackie, huzarskie, A za zabawkę szabelkę i - biczyk. Sylabizując szabelką wywija I nią wskazuje na książce litery; Kiedy go tańczyć uczą guwernery 23, Bieży kiem takty muzyki wybija. Dorósłszy, całą jest jego zabawą Zbierać żołnierzy do swojej komnaty, Komenderować na lewo, na prawo, I wprawiać pułki w musztrę - i pod baty. Tak się car każdy do tronu sposobił, Stąd ich Europa boi się i chwali; Słusznie z Krasickim starzy powiadali: "Mądry przegadał, ale głupi pobił". Piotra Wielkiego niechaj pamięć żyje, Pierwszy on odkrył tę Caropedyję. Piotr wskazał carom do wielkości drogę; Widział on mądre Europy narody I rzekł: "Rosyję zeuropejczyč mogę, Obetnę suknie i ogolę brody". Rzekł - i wnet poły bojarów, kniazików Ścięto jak szpaler francuskiego sadu; Rzekł - i wnet brody kupców i muzyków Sypią się chmurą jak liście od gradu. Piotr zaprowadził bębny i bagnety, Postawił turmy, urządził kadety, Kazał na dworze tańczyć menuety I do towarzystw gwałtem wwiodł kobiety; I na granicach poosadzał straże, I łańcuchami pozamykał porty, Utworzył senat, szpiegi, dygnitarze, Odkupy wódek, czyny i paszporty; Ogolił, umył i ustroił chłopa, Dał mu broń w ręce, kieszeń narublował I zadziwiona krzyknęła Europa: "Car Piotr Rosyją ucywilizował". Zostało tylko dla następnych carów Przylewać kłamstwa w brudne gabinety, Przysyłać w pomoc despotom bagnety, Wyprawić kilka rzezi i pożarów; Zagrabiać cudze dokoła dzierżawy, Skradać poddanych, płacić cudzoziemców, By zyskać oklask Francuzów i Niemców, Ujść za rząd silny, mądry i łaskawy. Niemcy, Francuzi, zaczekajcie nieco! Bo gdy wam w uszy zabrzmi huk ukazów, Gdy knutów grady na karki wam zlecą, Gdy was pożary waszych miast oświecą, A wam natenczas zabraknie wyrazów; Gdy car rozkaże ubóstwiać i sławić Sybir, kibitki, ukazy i knuty - Chyba będziecie cara pieśnią bawić, Waryjowaną na dzisiejsze nuty. Car jak kręgielna kula między szyki Wleciał i spytał o zdrowie gawiedzi; "Zdrowia ci życzym", szepcą wojownik!, Ich szepty były jak mruk stu niedźwiedzi. Dał rozkaz - rozkaz wymknął się przez zęby I wpadł jak piłka w usta komendanta, I potem gnany od gęby do gęby Na ostatniego upada szerżanta. Jęknęły bronie, szczęknęły pałasze I wszystko było zmieszane w odmęcie: Na linijowym kto widział okręcie Ogromny kocioł, w którym robią kaszę, Kiedy wen woda z pompy jako z rzeczki Bucha, a w wodę sypie majtków rzesza Za jednym razem krup ze cztery beczki, Potem dziesiątkiem wioseł w kotle miesza; Kto zna francuską izbę deputatów, Większą i stokroć burzliwszą od kotła, Kiedy w nie projekt komisyja wmiotła I już nadchodzi godzina debatów: Cała Europa, czując z dawna głody, Myśli, że dla niej tam warzą swobody; Już liberalizm z ust jako z pomp bucha; Ktoś tam o wierze wspomniał na początku, Izba się burzy, szumi i nie słucha; Ktoś wspomniał wolność, lecz nie zrobił wrzątku, Ktoś wreszcie wspomniał o królów zamiarach, O biednych ludach, o despotach, carach, Izba znudzona krzyczy: "Do porządku!" Aż tu minister skarbu, jakby z drągiem, Wbiega z ogromnym budżetu wyciągiem, Zaczyna mieszać mową o procentach, O cłach, opłatach, stemplach, remanentach; Izba wre, huczy i kipi, i pryska, I szumowiny aż pod niebo ciska; Ludy się cieszą/ gabinety straszą, Aż się dowiedzą wszyscy na ostatku, Że była mowa tylko - o podatku. Kto tedy widział owy kocioł z kaszą Lub ową izbę - ten łatwo zrozumie, Jaki gwar powstał" w tylu pułków tłumie, Gdy rozkaz carski wleciał w środek kupy. Wtem trzystu bębnów ozwały się huki, I jak lód Newy gdy pryśnie na sztuki, Piechota w długie porznęła się słupy. Kolumny jedne za drugimi dążą, Przed każdą bęben i komendant woła; Car stał jak słońce, a pułki dokoła Jako planety toczą się i krążą. Wtem car wypuścił stado adiutantów, Jak wróble z klatki albo psy ze smyczy; Każdy z nich leci, jak szalony krzyczy, Wrzask jenerałów, majorów, szerżantów, Huk tarabanów, piski muzykantów - Nagle piechota, jak lina kotwicy Z kłębów rozwita, wyciąga się sznurem; Ściany idącej pułkami konnicy Łączą się, wiążą, jednym stają murem. Jakie zaś dalej były tam obroty, Jak jazda rącza i niezwyciężona Leciała obses na karki piechoty: Jak kundlów psiarnia trąbą poduszczona Na związanego niedźwiedzia uderza, Widząc, że w kluby ujęto pysk źwierza - Jak się piechota kupi, ściska, kurczy, Nadstawia bronie jako igły jeżą, Który poczuje, że pies nad nim burczy; Jak wreszcie jazda w ostatnim poskoku Targniona smyczą powściągnęła kroku; I jak harmaty w przód i w tył ciągano, Jak po francusku, po rusku łajano, Jak w areszt brano, po karkach trzepano, Jak tam marzniono i z koni spadano, I jak carowi w końcu winszowano - Czuję tę wielkość, bogactwo przedmiotu! Gdybym mógł opiąć, wsławiłbym me imię, Lecz muza moja jak bomba w pół lotu Spada i gaśnie w prozaicznym rymie, I śród głównego manewrów obrotu, Jak Homer w walce bogów - ja - ach, drzymię. Już przerobiono wojskiem wszystkie ruchy, O których tylko car czytał lub słyszał; Śród zgrai widzów już się gwar uciszał, Już i sukmany, delije, kożuchy, Co się czerniły gęsto wkoło placu, Rozpełzały się każda w swoje stronę, I wszystko było zmarzłe i znudzone - Już zastawiano śniadanie w pałacu. Ambasadory zagranicznych rządów, Którzy pomimo i mrozu, i nudy, Dla łaski carskiej nie chybią przeglądów I co dzień krzyczą: "o dziwy! o cudy!" Już powtórzyli raz tysiączny drugi Z nowym zapałem dawne komplementy: Ze car jest taktyk w planach niepojęty, Że wielkich wodzów ma na swe usługi, Że kto nie widział, nigdy nie uwierzy, Jaki tu zapał i męstwo żołnierzy. Na koniec była rozmowa skończona Zwyczajnym śmiechem z głupstw Napoleona; I na zegarek już każdy spozierał, Bojąc się dalszych galopów i kłusów; Bo mróz dociskał dwudziestu gradusów, Dusiła nuda i głód już doskwierał. Lecz car stał jeszcze i dawał rozkazy; Swe pułki siwe, karę i bułane Puszcza, wstrzymuje po dwadzieście razy; Znowu piechotę przedłuża jak ścianę, Znowu ją ściska w czworobok zawarty I znowu na kształt wachlarza roztacza. Jak stary szuler, choć już nie ma gracza, Miesza i zbiera, i znów miesza karty; Choć towarzystwo samego zostawi, On się sam z sobą kartami zabawi. Aż sam się znudził, konia nagle zwrócił I w jenerałów ukrył się natłoku; Wojsko tak stało, jak je car porzucił, I długo z miejsca nie ruszyło kroku. Aż trąby, bębny dały znak nareszcie: Jazda, piechota, długich kolumn dwieście Płyną i toną w głębi ulic miejskich - Jakże zmienione, niepodobne wcale Do owych bystrych potoków alpejskich, Co rycząc mętne walą się po skale, Aż w jezior jasnym spotkają się łonie I tam odpoczną, i oczyszczą wody, A potem z lekka nowymi wychody Błyskają, tocząc szmaragdowe tonie. - Tu pułki weszły czerstwe, czyste, białe; Wyszły zziajane i oblane potem, Roztopionymi śniegi poczerniałe, Brudne spod lodu wydeptanym błotem. Wszyscy odeszli: widzę i aktory. Na placu pustym, samotnym zostało Dwadzieście trupów: ten ubrany biało, Żołnierz od jazdy; tamtego ubiory Nie zgadniesz jakie, tak do śniegu wbity I stratowany końskimi kopyty. Ci zmarzli, stojąc przed frontem jak słupy, Wskazując pułkom drogę i cel biegu; Ten się zmyliwszy w piechoty szeregu Dostał w łeb kolbą i padł między trupy. Biorą ich z ziemi policejskie sługi I niosą chować; martwych, rannych społem - Jeden miał żebra złamane, a drugi Był wpół harmatnym przejechany kołem; Wnętrzności ze krwią wypadły mu z brzucha, Trzykroć okropnie spod harmaty krzyknął, Lecz major woła: "Milcz, bo car nas słucha"; Żołnierz tak słuchać majora przywyknął, Ze zęby zaciął; nakryto co żywo Rannego płaszczem, bo gdy car przypadkiem Z rana jest takiej nagłej śmierci świadkiem I widzi na czczo skrwawione mięsiwo - Dworzanie czują w nim zmianę humoru, Zły, opryskliwy powraca do dworu, Tam go czekają z śniadaniem nakryłem, A jeść nie może mięsa z apetytem. Ostatni ranny wszystkich bardzo zdziwił: Grożono, bito, próżna groźba, kara, Jenerałowi nawet się sprzeciwił, I jęczał głośno - klął samego cara. Ludzie niezwykłym przerażeni krzykiem Zbiegli się nad tym parad męczennikiem. Mówią, że jechał z dowódcy rozkazem, Wtem koń mu stanął jak gdyby zaklęty, A z tyłu wleciał cały szwadron razem; Złamano konia, i żołnierz zepchnięty Leżał pod jazdą płynącą korytem; Ale od ludzi litościwsze konie: Skakał przez niego szwadron po szwadronie, Jeden koń tylko trafił weń kopytem I złamał ramię; kość na wpół rozpadła Przedarła mundur i ostrzem sterczała Z zielonej sukni, strasznie, trupio biała, I twarz żołnierza równie jak kość zbladła; Lecz sił nie stracił: wznosił drugą rękę To ku niebiosom, to widzów gromady Zdawał się wzywać i mimo swą mękę Dawał im głośno, długo jakieś rady. Jakie? nikt nie wie, nie mówią przed nikim. Bojąc się szpiegów słuchacze uciekli I tyle tylko pytającym rzekli, Że ranny mówił złym ruskim językiem; Kiedy niekiedy słychać było w gwarze: "Car, cara, caru" - coś mówił o carze. Chodziły wieści, że żołnierz zdeptany Był młodym chłopcem, rekrutem, Litwinem, Wielkiego rodu, księcia, grata synem; Że ze szkół gwałtem w rekruty oddany, I że dowódzca, nie lubiąc Polaka, Dał mu umyślnie dzikiego rumaka, Mówiąc: "Niech skręci szyję Lach sobaka". Kto był, nie wiedzą, i po tym zdarzeniu Nikt nie posłyszał o jego imieniu; Ach! kiedyś tego imienia, o carze, Będą szukali po twoim sumnieniu. Diabeł je pośród tysiąców ukaże, Któreś ty w minach podziemnych osadził, Wrzucił pod konie, myśląc, żeś je zgładził. Nazajutrz z dala za placem słyszano Psa głuche wycie - czerni się cos w śniegu; Przybiegli ludzie, trupa wygrzebano; On po paradzie został na noclegu. Trup na pół chłopski, na poły wojskowy, Z głową strzyżoną, ale z brodą długą, Miał czapkę z futrem i płaszcz mundurowy, I był zapewne oficerskim sługą. Siedział na wielkim futrze swego pana, Tu zostawiony, tu rozkazu czekał, I zmarzł, i śniegu już miał za kolana. Tu go pies wierny znalazł i oszczekał. - Zmarznął, a w futro nie okrył się ciepłe; Jedna źrenica śniegiem zasypana, Lecz drugie oko otwarte, choć skrzepłe, Na plac obrócił: czekał stamtąd pana! Pan kazał siedzieć i sługa usiądzie, Kazał nie ruszać z miejsca, on nie ruszy, I nie powstanie - aż na strasznym sądzie; I dotąd wierny panu, choć bez duszy, Bo dotąd ręką trzyma pańską szubę Pilnując, żeby jej nie ukradziono; Drugą chciał rękę ogrzać, ukryć w łono, Lecz już nie weszły pod płaszcz palce grube. I pan go dotąd nie szukał, nie pytał! Czy mało dbały, czy nadto ostrożny - Zgadują, że to oficer podróżny; Ze do stolicy niedawno zawitał, Nie z powinności chodził na parady, Lecz by pokazać świeże epolety - Może z przeglądów poszedł na obiady, Może na niego mrugnęły kobiety, Może gdzie wstąpił do kolegi gracza I nad kartami - zapomniał brodacza; Może się wyrzekł i futra, i sługi, By nie rozgłosić, że miał szubę z sobą; Że nie mógł zimna wytrzymać jak drugi, Gdy je car carską wytrzymał osobą; Boby mówiono: jeździ nieformalnie Na przegląd z szubą! - myśli liberalnie. O biedny chłopie! heroizm, śmierć taka, Jest psu zasługą, człowiekowi grzechem. Jak cię nagrodzą? pan powie z uśmiechem, Żeś był do zgonu wierny - jak sobaka. O biedny chłopie! za cóż mi łza płynie I serce bije, myśląc o twym czynie: Ach, żal mi ciebie, biedny Słowianinie! - Biedny narodzie! żal mi twojej doli, Jeden znasz tylko heroizm - niewoli. Dziady95